character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Steve (Canon)/SpeedsterZ
Summary Steve is a two-block tall (6'1" by the way), dark skinned person that wears a light blue shirt, blue pants and a pair of grey shoes who appears in the 2009 open-world game called Minecraft, currently one of the best, if not', 'the best selling game ''worldwide. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | 1-A '''Name: '''Steve '''Origin: '''Minecraft '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Human/The Player '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can hear mobs from a certain distance while mining), Flight (via Elytra and Levitation Potions), Statistics Amplification (via Flare Gun, Status Effect Potions and Weapon Enchantments), Statistics Reduction (via Weakness, Tiredness and Slowness/Turtle Master Potions/Arrows), Resistance to Durability Negation (Can reduce the Wither Effect with Protection Enchantments), Durability Negation (via Poison), Regeneration (Type 3, can naturally regenerate from half a heart depending on the Hunger Bar, can also regenerate with Golden Apples, Regeneration Potions and Totems of Undying), Gravity Manipulation (via Slow Falling Potions), Thermal Resistance (Isn't bothered by Nether's heat, which is so hot you can't even place water on it), Invisibility (via Invisibility Potions), Attack Reflection (via Thorns Enchantments), Teleportation (via Ender Pearl and Chorus Fruit), Magic Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (via Frost Walker), Fire Manipulation (via Flame Enchantment), Lighting Manipulation (via Channeling Enchantment), Restoration (via Mending Enchantment), Materialization (via Infinity Enchantment), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3; can keep mining for days without taking a break, can bury himself underground indefinitely, which, in a normal person's case, would suffocate overtime; can breathe underwater for minutes with Water Breathing Potions and breathe indefinitely if there's a Conduit), Existence Erasure (can erase hostile mobs from his world completely by changing the World Difficulty to Peaceful Mode, as well as erase worlds), Probability Manipulation (via Fortune, Looting, Luck of The Sea Enchantments, Luck Potions), Mind Manipulation (via Lure Enchantment, Iron Golems don't attack him when he hits Villagers in Peaceful Mode), Night Vision (via Night Vision Potions), Resurrection, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time with beds. Note that if you cock something at night and go to sleep the food will still cook in real time), Resistance to Time Manipulation, perhaps Time Paradox Immunity (You can accelerate time to Minecraft's final day, once it reaches it's final day, time will begin to go backwards, Steve isn't affected), Immortality (Type 4), Fourth Wall Awareness ('cause he's the fucking player), Exponential Growth (via Sharpness Enchantment), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible things like vexes), Spatial Manipulation (Can turn Old Worlds infinite), Law Manipulation (As the Player, Steve has control over his worlds and it's laws) | All previous abilities (with Chat Commands), Karma Inducement (can give himself the Bad Omen effect with Chat Commands), Unlimited Range Teleportation (via Chat Commands), Invunerability, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation | All previous abilities, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Mind Reading, Non-Corporeal | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: '''Multiversal+ '''level (Casually created worlds that cobtained the entirety of Minecraft itself, according to the ''End Poem, ''the Minecraft worlds are repeatedly called "Infinite", and like the Loading Screens say, the Minecraft World has "infinite possibilities", yet perceived everything as a mere game) | '''Multiversal+ '''level (Has the same feats as before) | '''High-Multiversal+' (In the End Poem, ''it's said that Steve got on a higher level after defeating the Ender Dragon, suggesting higher dimensionality) | '''Outversal '(As Minecraft is merely a "Short Dream" to Steve, he is limited to nothing within the dream and nothing that happens in it would affect him, thus giving him an asbtract existence) Speed: Immeasurable '(Consistently keeps up with the Endermen and the Ender Dragon, which can move freely in the ''End Realm ''where time isn't linear, Steve himself can move in that Realm) | '''Immeasurable '| 'Irrelevant ' Lifting Strength: 'Class M '(Casually carries around Shulker Boxes full of gold blocks and heavy weapons with little to no effort) | Probably 'Infinite '| 'Immeasurable ' Striking Strength: 'Superhuman '(Usually uses his strength only to punch trees and physically abuse animals) to 'Large Town '''level, and up to '''High-Universal '''level | '''High-Universal '(Can destroy Bedrock and Command Blocks) | 'High-Multiversal+, '''potentially '''Low-Complex Multiversal ' Durability: 'Small City level '(survives lighting strikes with ease, Minecraft Lighting Strikes were calculated to be around Small City level)/Multiversal+ '| '''Multiversal+ '| 'High-Multiversal+ | Outversal ' Stamina: Very high (Can keep mining for days without rest, will only start to get tired if he sprints too much) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee range, several meters with Ender Pearls and Ranged Weapons | High-Universal | High-Universal Standard Equipment: Wooden, Stone, Iron, Gold, Diamond Swords, Iron, Gold & Diamond Armors, Shields and Bows, Totem of Undying, Regular, Persistant and Splash Potions, Ender Pearls, and Chorus Fruits Intelligence: 'Genius '(Mastered all the 3 Realms, knew all Potion Recepies and Enchantments, all by himself) 'Weaknesses: '''Is vunerable to Poison and other Negative Status Effects | None notable | None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' • Horizontally swinging a fucking a sword: He swings a sword. Due to Minecraft's new combat mechanics it has a short cooldown and must wait til the cooldown wears off to do more damage • Vertically swinging a fucking sword: Swings a sword 'Key: '''Survival Mode | Creative Mode | End Poem | As a whole '''Note: '''That image was specifically for the lols. Other '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Loses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:SpeedsterZ Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1